


Nachtgrauen

by AlessiaSaberi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Giant Spiders, Nightmares, Spiders
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaSaberi/pseuds/AlessiaSaberi
Summary: Clint hat einen Alptraum von riesigen Spinnen und einem alten Bekannten.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Nachtgrauen

Die riesige Spinne hob ihre vorderen Beine und Clint seufzte. Er wusste nicht, was nun schon wieder passiert war, aber dieses Mistvieh stand zwischen ihm und seinem Kaffee, den er sich nach dem Training hatte gönnen wollen. Wie gut, dass er seinen Bogen mitgenommen hatte. Der Gedanke irritierte ihn für einen Moment.

Er nahm seinen Bogen sonst nie mit.

Nach dem Training brachte er ihn und den Köcher wieder an ihren Platz und lief nicht mit den Sachen durch das Gebäude. Manchmal, wenn er an den Sachen arbeiten wollte, nahm er sie mit in sein Zimmer, aber nicht in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Aber das war nun auch nebensächlich. Er musste diese Spinne von der Größe eines Lamas ausschalten.

„Friday, sag doch bitte den anderen Bescheid, dass wir ein Spinnenproblem haben“, bat er Tonys KI, während er auf die Spinne zielte. „Und damit meine ich nicht Natasha, die unseren Kühlschrank plündert.“ Es kam keine Antwort, nur ein leises Lachen war zu hören, das so gar nicht nach Friday klang. Eher nach … Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schoss den Pfeil ab, der sich in den dicken, haarigen Leib der Spinne bohrte. Sie schrie, ein erschreckend menschlicher Schrei voller Schmerz, und Clint hatte bereits den nächsten Pfeil abgeschossen, als sie auf ihn zuhuschte.

Er lief um den Tisch herum, der die Spinne nicht weiter aufhielt. Sie sprang auf diesen, fauchte wild und drohte ihm mit den vorderen Beinen. Mit einem Satz war er an der Küchenzeile und hatte sich eines der großen Küchenmesser geschnappt. Spinnenbeine flogen durch den Raum, als er seine Gegnerin im Sprung erwischte. Ihr nun beinloser Körper kullerte durch die Küche und stoppte erst an der nächsten Wand.

Gerade als er einen weiteren Pfeil auf die Spinne abschießen wollte, um ihr ein endgültiges Ende zu bereiten, erfasste ein Zucken ihren geschundenen Körper. Auch die verstreut liegenden Beine begannen zu zucken und Clint wich zur Tür zurück. Das Zucken verstärkte sich und schon im nächsten Moment wuchsen der Spinne neue Beine – und den Beinen Körper.

Neun haarige Spinnen von der Größe eines Lamas starrten ihn aus kalten Spinnenaugen an.

„Bist du die Spinnenversion der Hydra oder was?“ knurrte Clint und stürmte aus der Tür. Als er diese schließen wollte, stellte er fest, dass sie fort war. Darüber konnte er später nachdenken, jetzt musste er erst einmal weg und zu den anderen. „Friday, hol den Fahrstuhl.“ Wieder kam keine Antwort, auch tat sich nichts bei den Fahrstühlen. Clint fluchte unflätig und beschloss das Treppenhaus zu nehmen, um zu Tonys Werkstatt zu gelangen. Er hatte sich am Morgen dorthin zurückgezogen und vermutlich – hoffentlich – war er immer noch da. Auf seinem Weg verfolgte ihn das krabbelnde, huschende Geräusch von vielen Beinen auf Stein und Metall. Er sah sich jedoch nicht um, sondern beschleunigte bloß seine Schritte.

Im Treppenhaus nahm er zwei Stufen auf einmal und erreichte so schnell sein Ziel. Die Tür ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen, auch sah er keine Spinnen in diesem Flur. Dafür waren der Boden und die Wände völlig demoliert, als hätte ein Riese auf sie eingeschlagen. Clint schloss die Tür hinter sich und dies gerade noch rechtzeitig, er hörte eine der Spinnen dagegen prallen. Sein Blick wanderte aufmerksam über den Flur, aber er sah und hörte nichts, bis schließlich wieder ein leises Lachen erklang. Seine Finger schlossen sich fester um den Bogen und er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Schon bald hatte er Tonys Werkstatt erreicht und durch die Glasfront hatte er einen freien Blick auf das Innere des Raumes. Tony schwebte mitten in diesem, die Augen zur Decke gerichtet und seine Hand auf etwas vor sich gerichtet, was Clint nicht sehen konnte oder was nicht mehr da war. Er betrat den Raum und sah sich hier rasch um, aber auch hier konnte er niemanden außer Tony sehen. Entweder war niemand mehr hier oder derjenige war unsichtbar. Er schulterte seinen Bogen und zog Tony auf den Boden runter.

„Hey, Tony … Komm schon, Mann, sag was!“

„Was …“ Tonys Kopf rollte zur Seite und er sackte in sich zusammen. Clint konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen. Er setzte ihn auf einem Sofa an einer Wand ab und sah sich erneut in dem Raum um. Dabei fiel sein Blick auch auf die Glasfront und wieder fluchte er unflätig. Die Riesenspinnen klebten an dem Glas.

„Tony, wach auch, los. Komm schon. Wir haben ein Problem. Wach auf.“

„Problem.“

„Ja. Ein haariges, achtbeiniges Problem.“

„Haarig.“ Tony kicherte leise und Clint fragte sich, ob er womöglich betrunken war.

„Reiß dich zusammen! Wo sind die anderen? Warum antwortet Friday nicht?“

„Friday …“ Tony dehnte den Namen in einem Singsang, wie Clint ihn das letzte Mal bei einer Gruppe Kinder gehört hatte, die im Park mit ihrer Lehrerin etwas gespielt hatten. Vermutlich war Tony wirklich betrunken.

„Ja, Friday. Sie antwortet nicht. Und sie reagiert auch nicht.“

„Friday“, säuselte Tony und öffnete die Augen. Eisiges Blau blickte Clint entgegen und er zuckte zurück. Tonys Augen waren braun, nicht blau. Entweder war das hier nicht Tony oder irgendetwas war geschehen. Verlassen konnte er die Werkstatt allerdings nicht, immer noch klebten die riesigen Spinnen am Glas. Ein leises, fast unhörbares Knirschen drang an seine Ohren und er riskierte einen Blick zu der Glasfront, während Tony sich so geschmeidig erhob, als sei er gerade nicht fast bewusstlos zusammengesackt. Vermutlich brach das Glas unter dem Ansturm der Spinnen, auch wenn er angenommen hatte, dass Tony hier nicht so leicht zu zerbrechendes Glas genutzt hatte.

Aber die Glasfront und die Spinnen waren gerade sein kleinstes Problem. Tony schlich um ihn herum und beäugte ihn, wie eine Eule eine besonders fette Maus beäugt hätte, was Clint nervös machte. Das ungewöhnliche eisige Blau seiner Augen verstärkte diese Nervosität noch. Tonys Haare wurden dunkler, seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem arroganten Lächeln, welches Clint nie wieder hatte sehen wollen, und schließlich war es Loki, der um ihn herumschlich.

„Du …“ Clint zielte mit seinem Bogen auf Loki, im gleichen Moment zerbarst die Glasfront und die neun riesigen Spinnen stürmten in den Raum. Ihre kalten, haarigen Beine trafen Clint und fegten ihn von den Füßen. Eine positionierte sich über ihm, eines ihrer Beine auf seine Brust gestellt. Die Berührung erinnerte ihn an damals, an den Moment, als Loki ihn mit dem Zepter berührt hatte, und wie damals fühlte er, wie ihn etwas durchfuhr, Kälte und Hitze zugleich, wie sich Ruhe in ihm breitmachte und er mit völliger Klarheit sah, dass er Loki dienen musste.

Seine eigenen Schreie hallten in seinem Kopf wieder, während die Spinne zur Seite glitt und sein Körper sich schweigend aufrichtete, bereit Loki zu dienen, zu tun, was dieser wollte, zu töten, wen Loki zum Sterben bestimmte. Die Spinnen stellten sich um Loki herum auf und ein Schimmern lief über einige von ihnen. Kurz flackerten sie und dann standen die anderen da, genauso schweigend und gefangen wie er, er sah es an ihren Augen, erinnerte sich daran, dass er diesen Blick damals bei sich selbst gesehen hatte.

Loki setzte sich in Bewegung und sie folgten ihm, bereit ihm bei seinem Ziel zu helfen, welches er bei ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht erreicht hatte.

Ein Knall ließ Clint zusammenfahren.

Es war dunkel um ihn, nur durch die Fenster fiel schwaches Licht. Er brauchte einen Moment sich zu orientieren und als er eine Bewegung neben sich spürte, packte er zu und wurde mit einem „Aua!“ belohnt.

„Wanda?“

„Ja.“ Er hörte sie gähnen, dann war da das Licht ihres Handys. „Wir müssen wohl eingeschlafen sein.“ Sie hob etwas vom Boden auf. Die Popcornschüssel. Clint erinnerte sich, dass sie Tony eine Schüssel voll salzigem Popcorn geklaut hatte, als sich das Team am Abend zu einem Film zusammengesetzt hatte. Er rieb sich über das Gesicht. „Clint? Alles in Ordnung?“ Ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn zusammenzucken, dann ließ er sich jedoch gegen sie sinken.

„Alpträume. Sonst nichts.“

„Ich auch.“ Sie nieste, murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung und holte ein Taschentuch aus ihrer Tasche.

„Du gehörst ins Bett. Schlaf ist die beste Medizin.“

„Wahrscheinlich. Hoffentlich träume ich nicht wieder.“ Sie schüttelte sich. „Spinnen. Riesige, haarige Spinnen. Du warst auch da. Und die anderen. Und irgendein komischer Kerl.“ Sie drückte Clints Schulter und wollte aufstehen, wobei ihr wohl sein seltsamer Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen war, denn sie blieb sitzen und sah ihn alarmiert an. „Hey, was ist los?“

„Das klingt nach einer Zusammenfassung meines Traums.“ Einen Moment sahen sie sich schweigend an und schließlich rutschte Wanda etwas von ihm weg und stand auf.

„Tut mir leid … Vielleicht hab ich meinen Traum auf dich projiziert. Oder bei dir einen ausgelöst und ihn miterlebt. Du hast es ja gemerkt, dass meine Fähigkeiten etwas verrückt spielen, seit ich erkältet bin.“ Sie klang schuldbewusst und es tat ihm leid der Auslöser dafür zu sein. Er erhob sich und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Immerhin war es nur ein Traum“, murmelte er dabei und drückte sie sanft an sich. Er mochte es nicht, wenn an seinem Verstand herumgespielt wurde, dies hatte er ihr auch gesagt und sie hielt sich auch stets daran. Wenn es nun versehentlich doch passiert war, wollte er sie nicht dafür verurteilen. Es war nur ein Traum, rief er sich seine eigenen Worte in Erinnerung. Ein Traum, weiter nichts. Zusammengesetzt aus alten, aber noch aktuellen Ängsten, die ihn auch oft genug ohne das Zutun eines Anderen plagten. Er verscheuchte seine Gedanken und begleitete Wanda zu ihrem Zimmer, wenn auch hauptsächlich deswegen, weil es ohnehin auf dem Weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer lag.

„Schlaf gut, Clint.“

„Du auch.“

„Weißt du …“ Sie hielt inne und so, wie sie ihr Handy hielt, lag ihr Gesicht im Schatten, so dass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen konnte, aber er war sich recht sicher, dass sie ihn nachdenklich betrachtete, die Lippen vermutlich geschürzt und den Kopf leicht geneigt. Er musste lächeln.

„Was denn?“

„Ich kann auch schöne Träume auslösen. Nicht nur Alpträume.“ Ihre Stimme war leise und er wusste, dass er gerade nicht Wanda, Mitglied der Avengers, vor sich hatte, sondern Wanda, die junge Frau, die sich durch ihre Fähigkeiten von anderen getrennt sah. Er trat auf sie zu und zog sie in eine kurze, feste Umarmung.

„Ich weiß. Und irgendwann mal lass ich dich auch.“ Dass dieses „Irgendwann“ noch in ferner Zukunft liegen konnte, sprach er nicht laut aus, es war ihnen wohl beiden bewusst. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ließ sie schließlich los, als sie ihm einen Klapps auf den Arm gab.

„Geh weg von mir, du steckst dich noch an.“

„Vermutlich hab ich das schon. Mein Hals kratzt ganz furchtbar. Ich werde sterben.“ Er röchelte theatralisch und sie lachte leise, was ihn zufrieden lächeln ließ.

„Ja, vermutlich. Vielleicht hilft dir aber auch ein Tee und ein paar Stunden Schlaf.“

„Hm, ich werde es probieren. Schlaf gut, Wanda.“

„Du auch, Clint.“ Sie schlüpfte in ihr Zimmer und er ging rasch zu seinem, um sich den Schlaf zu gönnen, den sie angesprochen hatte. Er träumte, aber es waren keine Alpträume.


End file.
